"Kangar-Oops Jack" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
20:12 -- NEW EPISODE -- 20:12 DAY* 20:13 (wakes up) 20:13 *is still crying* 20:13 *blows horn* 20:13 Lindsay 20:13 *achoo* 20:13 O_O 20:13 I told you already 20:13 :( 20:13 All season 20:13 We told you 20:13 * KG|Izzy slams her head on the top bunk. 20:13 That Heather was using her 20:13 :'( 20:13 *cries harder* 20:13 Wow, I should really sleep on the top bunk now that there are 14 open ones. :) 20:13 *sneezes* 20:13 But you didn't listen 20:13 And did it to yourself 20:13 So, it's not my problem. ;) 20:13 *cries even harder* 20:13 (conf) I can't believe it, Heather's been eliminated! :D 20:14 (conf) I wonder who's going next? :o 20:14 *runs off to the bathroom* 20:14 (conf) *looks down* No, you're safe, Rupert. 20:14 CONF: Something like this needs some serious celebration. But we saw this downfall coming by a mile away. Except Lindsay. She didn't even see it. 20:14 (XDDDD) 20:14 (XDDD) 20:14 (More Family Guy references) 20:14 (conf) I can't believe Heather said that. She told me she was really my friend this time :( And I have a cold too. 20:14 *sneezes* 20:14 (1. Noah and Izzy's celebration, 2. Whaaaaaaaaa?, 3. Rupert! XDDD) 20:15 (puts on bathing suit and walks to shower) 20:15 * KG|Izzy skips into the Dining Hall. 20:15 Loooooooooooo 20:15 !!! 20:15 *** Drama7867 has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 20:15 *gets ready in the bathrooms and goes to the dining hall* 20:15 Ahem. Chris will be here. 20:15 *sigh* :( 20:15 hi Chef 20:15 Stop honkin' at me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e! 20:15 (takes a shower) 20:15 I'm on my break! 20:15 (Who's playing Chef?) 20:15 *sneezes* 20:15 (:|) 20:16 Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-e-h-eh!~ 20:16 Stop honkin' at me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e! 20:16 (gets out and walks to dining hall with clothing) 20:16 :) 20:16 (Lindsay, Izzy, Noah)\ 20:16 *** Drama786 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:16 (yes?) 20:16 Can honk all you want! 20:16 *sneezes* 20:16 (...) 20:17 But there's no one home! 20:17 :| 20:17 Hello, all! 20:17 (Checks TDE) 20:17 Hey 20:17 Our three finalists, what's up?! :d 20:17 :( 20:17 *sneezes* 20:17 The sky 20:17 And you're not gonna get your value meal! 20:17 Chris, where's Trent? 20:17 :l 20:17 Cause I'm on my break! 20:17 And no one's gonna make! 20:17 Cheeseburgers at a three dollar deal! 20:17 What's wrong, Lindsay? 20:17 <.< 20:17 We really need to get started on this challenge. 20:17 :( 20:18 Fine. :- 20:18 Chris 20:18 Fine. :-@* 20:18 Heather called me dumb 20:18 :'( 20:18 -_- 20:18 Okay 20:18 Uhhh... 20:18 I'm not dumb, right? 20:18 Lindsay... 20:18 what is it 20:18 Yeah? :) 20:18 I'm sure she was just upset. :) 20:18 Lindsay, you're the msartest person I know. 20:18 Oh 20:18 :) 20:18 okay 20:18 She's just verbally abusive. ^_^ 20:18 *smartest 20:18 Thanks, Izzy. 20:18 I'm sure she considers you as a friend. 20:18 Now. 20:18 Can we move on? 20:18 *sneezes* 20:18 -_- 20:18 You have a COLD?! 20:18 (conf) After 95% of the world population. :) 20:18 I'm sick. 20:18 :( 20:18 *sniffles* 20:18 *sigh* 20:18 Fine, whatever. 20:18 *** Drama786 has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 20:18 What? 20:18 :| 20:19 I'm sure you'll be happy today... 20:19 Does that mean we're going somewhere cold? 20:19 :o 20:19 Continue Chris... Continue... 20:19 As we're going to Australia! 20:19 :o 20:19 :| 20:19 One of the hottest places in the world! 20:19 ^_^ 20:19 There are kanagroos there! 20:19 just great 20:19 *hops around* 20:19 With some of the hottest people in the world. 20:19 Where kangaroos flip and flop. 20:19 I should live there. 20:19 :d 20:19 *shines teeth* 20:20 *shines teeth into Izzy's eyes, temporarily blinding her* 20:20 * KG|Izzy covers her eyes. 20:20 X_x' 20:20 *sneezes* 20:20 *plane lands, Chris gets out* 20:20 * KG|Izzy stumbles off the plane and falls face-first. 20:20 *Chef gets out* 20:20 (Noah gets out) 20:20 Nice going. <.< 20:21 *** KG|Izzy changed topic to Contestants (3): Izzy, Lindsay, Noah 20:21 Okay, here's how today's challenge is gonna work! 20:21 :d 20:21 You'll each be paired up with a kangaroo! 20:21 *sneezes* 20:21 :| 20:21 A kangaroo? 20:21 And, you'll have to race them to the finish line. 20:21 What's that? 20:21 :-/ 20:21 :o 20:21 :D 20:21 And no, not on top of them. 20:21 You'll have to race WITH them. 20:21 O.o 20:21 And no, not opposed to them... 20:21 It's, just -- 20:21 Aaargh, don't make clueless faces, just lemme speak! 20:21 :@ 20:21 So, it's like, our buddy? 20:21 :D 20:22 Yeah. 20:22 ^_^ 20:22 :| 20:22 Now, here's the twist. 20:22 You won't be judged on how fast you go during the race, or if you win... 20:22 *** TDRoleplayLover| has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:22 :| 20:22 You'll be judged on how you cooperate with your buddy! 20:22 ^_^ 20:22 :o 20:22 :D 20:22 I can talk to kanagroos! 20:22 :o 20:22 * KG|Izzy makes several noises. 20:22 *Chef gets out* 20:22 ... 20:22 Good for you? 20:22 :| 20:22 What's a kangaroo? 20:23 * KG|Izzy is pooped on by a bird. 20:23 >:/ 20:23 *puts Rules on 20:23 Is that a type of bug? 20:23 O.o 20:23 Now... 20:23 I don't really like bugs 20:23 *sneezes* 20:23 CONF: Hmmm... maybe if I copy Izzy, I can control the kangaroo! :D 20:23 You each get a kangaroo that you can name after a personal friend, or a relative, etc. 20:23 Noah, here's yours... 20:23 *** TDAROCKS3 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:23 *kangaroo hops up to Noah out of nowhere* 20:23 CONF: Then again, maybe I should be a "true friend" to it 20:23 Izzy, here's yours... 20:23 *kangaroo hops up to Izzy out of nowhere* 20:23 (pets kangaroo) ^.^ 20:23 And... 20:23 Lindsay! 20:23 I'll name you... 20:24 Here's yours! 20:24 I'll name you... 20:24 :o 20:24 Awwwww 20:24 Geoff! 20:24 It's not a bug 20:24 *kangaroo hops up to Lindsay out of nowhere and jumps on her* 20:24 Fastest Kangaroo Ever! 20:24 it's so cute 20:24 6.^ 20:24 My one-sided lover! 20:24 (O~O) 20:24 :'( 20:24 *^.^ 20:24 Because you are the fastest 20:24 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:24 CONF: It better be the fastest. >.> 20:24 * Lindsay| hugs Kangaroo 20:24 Wow, Noah. 20:24 Props on the lame name. -.- 20:24 Lindsay, your name? 20:24 I'll name it Princess ^.^ 20:24 It is totally fast, Chris 20:24 It's so cute 20:24 You should see it 20:24 Hmmm...good. So far, I like Princess the best. 20:24 *hugs Princess* 20:24 * KG|Izzy pets Geoff. 20:24 So... 20:24 *** Watcher000 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:24 CONF: I bet it'll be slow as a slowpoke. 20:24 Are we going to race, or what?! 20:25 ^_^ 20:25 *sneeze* 20:25 Let's race! :D 20:25 On your Marks! 20:25 We are going to race! :D 20:25 GET SET!! 20:25 *puts name prinsess on Linsays Kangaroo* 20:25 And...................................... 20:25 Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:25 (:|) 20:25 kk 20:25 *blows horn* 20:25 Come on Princess 20:25 ^.^ 20:25 (That sounds wrong.) 20:25 Come on FKE 20:25 (@Chef) 20:25 * KG|Izzy walks at first, but after she sees Geoff hop quickly in front of her, she jogs. 20:25 *skips along side of Princess* 20:25 (begins to run) 20:25 Oooooh! 20:25 (:S @Chris) 20:25 Hop fast, dude 20:25 You look so pretty, Princess :) 20:25 You can make it 20:25 I believe in you dude 20:25 *** Chris|Heather is now known as ChrisMcLean 20:25 (kangaroo bounces over Noah and Noah falls down) 20:26 Hey, Geoff! 20:26 :o 20:26 Ow 20:26 :| 20:26 Let's sing a song... 20:26 * KG|Izzy makes several noises. 20:26 Hmmm... 20:26 CONF: Well, at least it's fast. 20:26 (Noah gets up) 20:26 What song should we sing, Princess? 20:26 Umm... 20:26 Hop to it pal. I know we can win 20:26 Just try your hardest to stay with me. 20:26 And I will find some grass for you maybe 20:26 *Chef runs to finish line* 20:26 It depends on how good you are. ;) 20:26 If you're a princess and you know it...cheer real loud 20:26 Eeeee!! 20:27 :o 20:27 Awww, Princess you need to cheer too. 20:27 (Kangaroo bounces fast, as Noah tries to catch up) 20:27 I said STAY WITH ME. 20:27 * KG|Izzy listens. 20:27 *keeps skipping along side of the kangaroo* 20:27 Oooohhhhh, THAT'S how you go to the bathroom? 20:27 I always wondered. 20:27 O.O 20:27 * KG|Izzy continues to jo. 20:27 CONF: What kind of a kangaroo is- (kangaroo eats a bit of Noah's hair) If you want some more hair, come to the barber shop after the challenge. I'll give you some. 20:27 * KG|Izzy continues to jog.* 20:27 *ticks off the "Interaction" point from Izzy's clipboard* 20:27 :( 20:28 (That's a good thing.) 20:28 (Oh. xD) 20:28 (:|) 20:28 *hugs Princess* 20:28 ^.^ 20:28 Okay TFK ever 20:28 Let's sing a different song. 20:28 Umm... 20:28 *ticks off the "Affection" point from Lindsay's clipboard* 20:28 I got some water from the heat in hawwii 20:28 Want some? 20:28 (kangaroo nods and Noah gives it the whole bottle) 20:28 CONF: This'll do... :| 20:28 Alright, Geoff! 20:28 *ticks off the "Food and Beverages" point from Noah's clipboard* 20:28 We can do this! 20:28 You're all tied!@ 20:28 You're the best kangaroo ever 20:28 Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way ^.^ 20:28 :) 20:28 (hugs kangaroo) You all ready?! :D 20:28 Take it, Princess 20:29 ^.^ 20:29 (kangaroo nods and begins to hop, as Noah runs after it) 20:29 Hrm... 20:29 You are a great kangaroo. :) 20:29 I've always wondered.... 20:29 :o 20:29 :-/ 20:29 * KG|Izzy sticks her hand in Geoff's pouch. 20:29 It's warm in here. :D 20:29 (continues to follow the kangaroo, as it reaches the half way point) 20:29 * KG|Izzy pulls out a half-eaten chocolate bar. 20:29 :| 20:29 If you are tired 20:29 Take a small break 20:29 *gives Princess a tiara* 20:29 :) 20:29 (Can anyone possibly get the transcripts for these two episodes on the setup wiki?) 20:29 I am fine with it 20:30 One or two mins 20:30 (I'll try.) 20:30 (the kangaroo stops and waits for 2 mins) 20:30 (Thanks so much, Kg.) 20:30 (I owe you.) 20:30 (I can't. My computer is running too slowly. I can take screenshots of specific moments if you want.) 20:30 (Naw. It's all good. :p) 20:30 (hugs the kangaroo) 20:30 *taps foot* 20:30 Hrm... 20:30 (continues to run with the kangaroo) 20:30 Come on FKE 20:30 You are very fast 20:30 And I know it 20:30 (Sounds like f***.) 20:30 I hope your parents do too 20:30 *pretends the Kanagaroo is actually Geoff* Geoff, I've always liked you. :) 20:30 :o 20:30 You know that, right? 20:30 FKE's parents died in a Kangaroo crash!! 20:30 :@ 20:31 *Geoff is silent* 20:31 They did. :( 20:31 I feel very bad for you 20:31 Ooooh, playing hard-to-get, are we? ;) 20:31 I'll give you a few dollars for some grass and stuff to make you feel better if we win 20:31 :) 20:31 That's smart. 20:31 ;) 20:31 Princess, you're a better friend than Heather 20:31 ^.^ 20:31 (kangaroo smiles) 20:31 You don't think I'm dumb, right? 20:31 Um... 20:31 (kangaroo continues to hop around toward the finish line) 20:31 Y'know, with those huge ears, you kind of remind me of Harold! Haha! 20:31 CONF: I smell victory. 20:31 don't say anything if you think I'm not dumb :) 20:32 ... 20:32 Eeeeeeeeeeee!! 20:32 ^.^ 20:32 *hugs Princess* 20:32 Want to sing the Kangaroo song as we get near? 20:32 * KG|Izzy pets Geoff's ears. 20:32 (Kangaroo stares at Noah) 20:32 I take that as a yes 20:32 You're even prettier than Heather and everything. 20:32 Time for the Kangaroo Song 20:32 (If anyone says *Goes to Finish Line wins.) 20:32 If you like to hop around 20:32 You would like to- wait 20:32 No time for singing 20:32 And you don't steal my pink nailpolish. 20:32 We are really clse 20:32 :D 20:32 Let's hop faster! 20:32 Oooooh! 20:33 I can see Noah! 20:33 *''Goes to Finish Line 20:33 (kangaroo continues to hop faster) 20:33 *shouts* Hey, Noah! :) 20:33 *skips along side of the kangaroo* 20:33 Hey Izzy! (waves) :) 20:33 :) 20:33 (continues to focus on kangaroo) 20:33 You are a really fast kangaroo and if your parents were alive 20:33 * KG|Izzy pets Geoff as they jog/hop faster. 20:33 They would know that you are a great kangaroo 20:33 And you are talented 20:33 :) 20:33 (the kangaroo hops faster as its getting close to the finish line) 20:33 :o 20:34 Oh no! 20:34 (conf) I've always loved animals. *Geoff pecks her nose* And they've always loved me! ^^ 20:34 A few more feet away 20:34 (pants) 20:34 Princess, your hair is all knotted 20:34 * KG|Izzy continues to jog. 20:34 Are you tired? 20:34 We'll have to fix that 20:34 Hrm... 20:34 ^.^ 20:34 Oh! 20:34 * KG|Izzy feeds Geoff the half-eaten chocolate bar in her pouch. 20:34 CONF: This kangaroo is awesome. (Kangaroo makes Noah fall down) Ow. 20:34 :D 20:34 I'll brush it for you and everything 20:34 (Keep running...) 20:34 (continues to run) 20:34 I have this sparkly pink brush 20:34 Let's go Kangaroo! Let's go! Chachacha! 20:34 Oooooh! 20:34 Let's go Kangaroo! Let's go! Chachacha! 20:34 My hands are chocolatey! 20:34 Oh, we need to go find it when were doing with this challenge. 20:34 Haha. 20:35 I have it on the airplane ^.^ 20:35 * KG|Izzy licks her hands as she continues to run. 20:35 CONF: I really want to win this challenge, so I am singing actually. 20:35 Let's go Kangaroo! Let's go! Chachacha! 20:35 (kangaroo hops closer to finish line with Noah right behind it, still chasing after it) 20:35 *pulls on the kangaroo's arm* 20:35 How do you control your tail? 20:35 come on let's go! 20:35 CONF: It's like watching those kids chasing an ice cream truck. 20:35 ^.^ 20:35 *Geoff looks at her* 20:35 I see. :| 20:35 *jogs* 20:35 :) 20:35 We are like feet away 20:35 :D 20:36 (kangaroo hops faster) 20:36 * KG|Izzy can see the finish line in the distance. 20:36 (Conf) Princess is the best kangaroo ever ^.^ I can't wait until she gets to meet Trent. 20:36 (kangaroo and Noah cross the finish line at the same time) :D 20:36 *sneeze* 20:36 Noah wins! 20:36 Oh, sorry, Princess. 20:36 We're almost there! Cross-species high-five! *Izzy puts her hands up, Geoff flips and kicks her hands with his epic kangaroo feet* 20:36 :D 20:36 (Noah pets the kangaroo and puts five bucks in its pouch) 20:36 :) 20:36 *catches up to Izzy* 20:36 That's for winning 20:36 Thanks! :D 20:36 Hi Izzy ^.^ 20:36 * KG|Izzy continues to run. 20:36 Hi, Lindsay! :) 20:37 I love your kangaroo 20:37 :) 20:37 * KG|Izzy trips. 20:37 She's so pretty ^.^ 20:37 :o 20:37 CONF: Now, I know how to train a kangaroo. Now, we need to learn about elephats! :DDD 20:37 Geoff! Wait up! 20:37 Just like- 20:37 :'( 20:37 :o 20:37 Oh no1 20:37 *! 20:37 Lets see those 2 are up 2. 20:37 *goes over to help Izzy& 20:37 *Geoff stops and turns around* 20:37 * 20:37 Thanks, Linds! :) 20:37 :D 20:37 No problem 20:37 ^.^ 20:37 And thanks for stopping, Geoff! :) 20:37 :o 20:37 The finish line awaits you!! ^_^ 20:37 Geoff?! 20:37 Where?! 20:37 *Geoff hops over to Izzy and sniffs her leg* 20:37 Is he with Trent? 20:37 Ooooh, frisky, arre we? 20:37 :o 20:37 O.o 20:38 *Geoff winks and hops to the finish line* 20:38 O-kay... 20:38 * KG|Izzy jogs. 20:38 Well, come on Princess 20:38 * KG|Izzy and Geoff cross. 20:38 :D 20:38 *crosses the finish line with Princess* 20:38 ^.^ 20:38 Izzy just needs to make it to the l- 20:38 :D 20:38 Izzy wins the Race part of the evaluation!! 20:38 We did it, Princess 20:38 ^_^ 20:38 :) 20:38 And Lindsay comes in second! 20:38 Woo! :D 20:38 :o 20:38 Wait 20:38 what about Nomad? 20:38 (XD) 20:38 Noah, ya stink worse than Geoff at a frat-party. <.< 20:38 (Noah passed the finish line O.o) 20:39 (He did?) 20:39 (oh.) 20:39 OOps 20:39 (Mhm XD) 20:39 KK 20:39 (He passed first. XD) 20:39 Noah wins! 20:39 ^_^ 20:39 (That's why he shut up XDDD) 20:39 Apparently. 20:39 Unfortunately... 20:39 He doesn't win the challenge. 20:39 :o 20:39 What? 20:39 O.o 20:39 He doesn't? 20:39 But I made it first 20:39 As I said before, we're not basing these on your running skills. 20:39 Um...does Princess win for being the prettiest? 20:39 What a twist! *Geoff nods in agreement* 20:39 :) 20:39 I gave my kangaroo water 20:39 We're basing these on how you cooperate with your buddy! 20:39 Dats right. 20:39 And hugged it 20:39 And did stuff 20:40 Yeah. 20:40 But Izzy can actually SPEAK kangaroo! 20:40 Duh! 20:40 :o 20:40 :D 20:40 And, she was more affectionate towards her kangaroo. 20:40 Good job, Izzy 20:40 I.E: 20:40 ^.^ 20:40 She didn't BRIBE it 20:40 You too, Lindsay! 20:40 I like that tiara. 20:40 :D 20:40 Awww 20:40 :) 20:41 Izzy. 20:41 You're immune tonight. 20:41 :o 20:41 :D 20:41 And, unfortunately... 20:41 Yay! 20:41 We can't decide on who to vote off. 20:41 :o 20:41 :o 20:41 So... 20:41 :o 20:41 :( 20:41 Here's how it's gonna work. 20:41 *sneeze* 20:41 Why not both of them? :D 20:41 :o 20:41 No offense. 20:41 :| 20:41 :( 20:41 Obviously, if we did a vote, Lindsay and Noah would vote for each other. 20:41 ... 20:41 What if I vote for Heather? 20:41 ... 20:41 -_- 20:41 nice idea Lindsay 20:41 :) 20:41 (Unless someone goes stamp crazy again. >.>) 20:41 Thus, Izzy, you would be the deciding vote, since you're immune, and they can't vote for you. 20:41 Thanks Noah. 20:42 : 20:42 :-O 20:42 *:o 20:42 so... 20:42 You have two options. 20:42 :s 20:42 :( 20:42 Noah or Lindsay. 20:42 *hugs Princess* 20:42 (preasure!) 20:42 You can vote off Noah, and orchestrate the first -- 20:42 Ssssh! 20:42 :@ 20:42 It's okay, Princess. 20:42 You can vote off Noah, and orchestrate the first two-girl final two. 20:42 Or... 20:42 You could vote off Lindsay, who.. 20:42 Uhhh... 20:42 Well... 20:43 She's not a big threat. 20:43 :o 20:43 Uh... 20:43 :( 20:43 But, she's still nice. 20:43 :'( 20:43 And she could win in a jury vote. 20:43 I guess. 20:43 Geoff, what do you think? 20:43 *sneeze* 20:43 Anyways. 20:43 It's up to you, Izzy. 20:43 *Geoff sneezes and whimpers* 20:43 :( 20:43 You will be sending one of these losers home! 20:43 Uh... 20:43 Uh.... :( 20:43 ??? 20:44 I'm going to... 20:44 Have to vote for... 20:44 *sneeze* 20:44 :o 20:44 And were gotta take down to 2. 20:44 (Commercial break? PLEASE!?) 20:44 -- COMMERCIAL BREAK -- 20:44 :| 20:44 Thank you. 20:44 -- COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS -- 20:44 -.-' 20:44 (XD) 20:44 (We could do a To be continued...?) 20:44 ... 20:44 (OWNED XD) 20:44 (O_O) 20:44 (that's up to Ryan... :-/) 20:44 Alright. 20:44 It's really not a hard decision!! :@ 20:44 (STUF, children) 20:44 I vote for.... 20:45 Lindsay. I'm sorry!!! :'( 20:45 :( 20:45 :o 20:45 Okay. 20:45 Lindsay 20:45 :'( 20:45 It's okay. 20:45 * KG|Izzy hugs Lindsay. 20:45 *sneeze* 20:45 WAIT 20:45 :( 20:45 Aww. 20:45 Lindsay 20:45 What a sad ending. 20:45 You are also going to... 20:45 Get away, Noah. 20:45 See Trent. 20:45 :) 20:45 How sad. 20:45 :'( 20:45 If I win, I'm going to give you a gift card to the Beyond section of Bed, Bath, and Beyond! 20:45 :D 20:45 <:( 20:45 Wait 20:45 Lindsay 20:45 Let me tell you this 20:45 * Lindsay| hugs Princess. 20:45 :'( 20:45 Now that you got eliminated 20:45 You can see... 20:45 Trent again! :D 20:45 :D 20:45 :'( 20:45 That's good, right? :s 20:46 *sneeze* 20:46 CONF: I actually kinda feel bad for her, but better her than me. :| 20:46 (And Heather... :/) 20:46 Trent, DJ, Justin, Owen, Tyler, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, and Heather... 20:46 You'll get to see all of your friends, Lindsay! 20:46 *sneeze* 20:46 :'( 20:46 :D 20:46 * KG|Izzy gives Lindsay a Kleenex. 20:46 And Princess.... maybe. :| 20:46 * Lindsay| hugs Princess. 20:46 Can I keep Geoff? 20:46 (Yeah but she would have seen them at the finale to ;)) 20:46 Preferably both Geoffs? 20:46 :) 20:46 No, we're probably going to slaughter her, and send her meat to beef industries. 20:46 (XD) 20:46 :-O 20:47 (:|) 20:47 GEOFF! :'( 20:47 :| 20:47 Wait a second 20:47 :D 20:47 (takes money back from kangaroo) 20:47 We can't waste money these days 20:47 :s 20:47 :( 20:47 * KG|Izzy hugs the air where Geoff should be, who hopped away after he heard the word "slaughter". 20:47 :o 20:47 Nooooooooo! 20:47 :'( 20:47 she gets to see Harold and Beth too - Happy reunion XD 20:47 XD 20:47 :'( 20:47 And also 20:47 Heather 20:47 :D 20:47 *sneezes* 20:47 Isn't that.... great? :| 20:47 My kanagaroos was a boy, right? :| 20:47 :'( 20:48 All the Contestants. 20:48 *kangaroo 20:48 * KG|Izzy husg Lindsay again. 20:48 *hugs Lindsay* It's okay, it's okay... ^_^ 20:48 *hugs 20:48 BACK OF. 20:48 Group hugs! 20:48 BACK OFF. 20:48 :@ 20:48 :o 20:48 :'( 20:48 *hugs Lindsay* 20:48 ^_^ 20:48 (SIERRA MOMMENT XD) 20:48 :( 20:48 (Pedo. :|) 20:48 (XDDDDDDDDDD) 20:48 Chris, you're, like really old. 20:49 And you're like, really h- 20:49 JOIN US NEXT EPISODE 20:49 :'( 20:49 OF TOTAL DRAMA WORLD 20:49 *sneeze* 20:49 (Haggish? :|) 20:49 TO SEE WHO WINS THE MILLION DOLLARS 20:49 Will it be Izzy?! 20:49 ... 20:49 :D 20:49 *cough* 20:49 Uhhh 20:49 Thank you, thank you! 20:49 Or Noah! ^_^ 20:49 * KG|Izzy boos again. 20:49 Find out! 20:49 Find out! 20:49 On. 20:49 Total. 20:49 WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:49 :| 20:50 You were supposed to say Drama, Chef!! :@ 20:50 -- END -- K K K